


That Fateful Winter's Night (Yuri Plisetsky X reader)

by Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Yuri on ice freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's childhood love mysteriously disappears after an incident with her parents. You'll have to see for yourself what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Years to Seconds (Ciel x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410170) by [GhistWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhistWrite/pseuds/GhistWrite). 



> (y/n) = your first name  
> (l/n) = your last name  
> (h/c) = your hair color  
> (s/t) = your skin tone  
> (h/l) = your hair length  
> Also Kolya is the nickname of Yuri's grandfather, Nikolai. Yurochka is his nickname for Yuri.

(Author's note: this takes place when Yuri and the reader are about 4 years-old)

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

I sat at the dinner table with my parents. We had cup noodles and there were two large bottles of wine on the table, which my parents had already downed two of. I finished my instant dinner and rose to leave when a harsh slap sent me falling onto the dirt-stained carpet. I stood yet again to head to my bedroom when my father stood quickly, grabbing me by my ear and dragging me there anyways. He had grabbed a stapler off the desk in the living room and threw me against the wall. He took a large wad of my hair and put about twenty staples into it, binding me to the wall temporarily. After my father left and about an hour of struggling, I freed myself and crawled into bed. I fell into another dreamless sleep as always.

I awoke to the unmistakable sound of my father's pounding footsteps approaching my room at an alarming rate. I checked the time to see that I had slept until 4 pm. I threw the covers over myself and pretended to be asleep in my worn out mattress, but to no avail. I felt my blanket being ripped off of me and smelt the all too familiar scent of alcohol. My father's hands grasped a handful of my hair and yanked me to my feet.

"Absolutely worthless. You just don't die, do you? What a nuisance." He threw me to the ground and kicked me hard as I put my hands over my head in some resemblance of protection.

"Is this brat giving you trouble?" My mom slurred, equally as drunk as my father. I heard her come closer and I curled myself into a tight ball as an empty alcohol bottle smashed onto my back, promptly shattering. I screamed as the pain blinded me and I tried to scramble away. My father grabbed me by the back of my nightgown and threw me down the stairs. I tumbled, thudding loudly. I tried to crawl my way to the kitchen as one of my parents kicked me in the rib cage. I felt the air leave my lungs harshly and I was paralyzed as another alcohol bottle flew and smashed into a wall, narrowly missing my head. I was pulled to my feet and shoved to the door by someone as the door screeched open and I was shoved outside, into the cold and snow.

"And stay out, you hear me?! Useless bitch!" My mother's voice called out from the door as I lay pathetically in the freezing snow.

* * *

3rd Person:

"Grandpa! Look! Snow!" Yuri ran outside, shortly followed by his grandfather.

"We live in Russia, Yurochka. Snow isn't uncommon." He chuckled before sitting down next to his grandchild in the white-painted front yard.

Something smashed in the neighbor's house. They had often heard these kinds of outbursts from the nearby residents, but no one answered when people tried to visit.

"Grandpa, why does everything break in that house?" Said the blonde boy curiously.

Just as he was about to answer, the neighbor's door flew open and a small girl was flung harshly outside. She landed with a thud and a whimper in a pile of snow.

"And stay out, you hear me?! Useless bitch!" The door slammed shut and there was the sound of a lock turning. The child (no older than Yuri) stood up. She had bruises, cuts, and scars all over her (s/t), trembling body and her (h/l) (h/c) hair was matted and tangled. She was wearing nothing more than a thin, white camisole dress. She stood and turned to look at the Plisetskys, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She scampered off behind her house and Kolya ran inside. Yuri stood frozen, terrified. He timidly looked over the fence and saw red-stained snow. His grandfather returned with a blanket and hurried into the neighbor's backyard. Yuri followed frantically and as soon as he rounded the corner, he saw his grandfather helping the girl to her feet. She now had the blanket wrapped around her and she was limping slightly. They walked into the Plisetsky's house and Kolya sat the girl down on the couch.

"Stay here, I'll run you a hot bath." He hurried off into the bathroom.

There was silence. The girl hadn't spoken a word and it seemed as though she didn't plan to.

"W-what's your name?" The young boy stammered.

"(y/n)" She said calmly, like she wasn't bleeding and bruised.

Yuri ran off into his bedroom and grabbed his favorite cheetah print blanket before returning and draping it around the shaking girl's shoulders.

Yuri's grandfather came back and ushered (y/n) into the bathroom before closing the door and returning to the living room to talk with his grandson.

"Yurochka. I want you to answer something honestly for me." Kolya said solemnly.

"Hm?" Yuri didn't look up, continuing to stare at the floor emotionless.

"Have you ever seen that girl before?"

Yuri stayed silent before looking up.

"Yes," he whimpered. Kolya's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the young boy.

"Can you tell me about what was going on when you saw her?"

"I was playing outside and she smashed through a window. I asked if she was okay and she said she was fine. I've seen her sitting outside alone sometimes."

(y/n) came out of the bathroom, clutching a towel to her as if her life depended on it.

"W-w-where's m-my d-dress...?" She whimpered, she was shaking violently and swaying slightly as Yuri's grandfather ran over to her. He had taken her tattered dress out to wash and had forgotten to put pj's in the bathroom for her.

Nikolai ran over to her, and she jumped back and crumpled onto her knees in a tiny ball.

"Honey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Yuri's grandfather whispered soothingly.

"D-don't touch me..." She stammered shakily, whimpering to herself.

"Yurochka, can she borrow some of your pajamas?" He asked.

Yuri nodded as Kolya guided (y/n) into Yuri's bedroom. She came out wearing a silky button up shirt with drawstring pants, both of which were leopard print. Kolya sat (y/n) down on the couch as began to rush off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make us dinner. Keep her company, Yurochka." Yuri waited with (y/n) and he overheard his grandfather on the phone.

"Yes, her name is (y/n). My grandson has reported seeing her being beaten before, and we witnessed her get thrown outside with cuts all over her this afternoon." Grandpa said.His voice was trembling slightly and Yuri became increasingly terrified.

"So your name's Yurochka?" (y/n) asked.

"Oh, no that's what Grandpa calls me. My name's Yuri." Yuri answered shyly. There was silence.

"Do you like ice skating?" Yuri asked. (y/n) tilted her head to the side like a puppy.

"What's that?" She asked curiously. 

Yuri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. How had she never heard of ice skating?!

"Only the best sport in the world!" He started to rant about his figure skating.

"C-can I..." (y/n) started.

"Hm?" Yuri obliged her to keep speaking.

"Can I see them? Your ice skates?" She looked down, blushing slightly.

Yuri nodded, smiling brightly. He took her hand and she gasped loudly as he rushed her to his bedroom. He opened his skating bag and pulled out ice skates. (y/n) stared, her eyes glowing with fascination.

"Knife shoes..." She muttered. Yuri laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Kolya called from the kitchen. Yuri grabbed (y/n)'s hand again as they ran to the kitchen. There was a third plate set out tonight, the one that Nikolai had set for (y/n). She stared at the piroshki in front of her.

"Have you ever had piroshki, (y/n)?" Kolya asked. She shook her head no. They ate in comfortable silence until they finished their meal.

"Oh! (y/n), your aunt is going to be taking care of you from now on." Kolya said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

  "Oh! (y/n), your aunt is going to be taking care of you from now on." Kolya said cheerfully. 

(y/n)'s eyes lit up in joy as she smiled widely. She had only ever been shown love by her aunt, the same person who taught her most of what she needed to know in life. 

"Ok, you've all had a long day. Let's go to bed a little early, shall we?" Nikolai said, grinning. The children allowed themselves to be ushered into Yuri's bedroom for sleep. (y/n) instinctively laid on the ground.

"It's ok, (y/n), you and Yurochka can share a bed for the time being," Kolya said. (y/n) looked at him suspiciously but eventually did as she was told. Yuri threw his blanket over the both of them as his grandfather turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Yurochka. Goodnight, (y/n)."

"Night night, Grandpa!" Yuri said enthusiastically, yet tiredly.

"Goodnight, sir." (y/n) said timidly. (y/n) snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep happily.

* * *

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

_No. No! Get away from me! My father was approaching me. He had taken his belt off and was chanting about how he was going to get inside me and mess me up. I was running but after a while, I stopped traveling even though I was trying to run. He caught me and ripped my dress and underwear off. I screamed but no one heard me._

_"(y/n)!" A voice called. My father hurriedly put my clothes back on and ran away. I looked to see who had saved me and saw none other than Yuri himself. His grandfather was talking to my aunt and Yuri ran up to me. He took my hand and pulled me to my aunt. She leaned down and..._

* * *

 

3rd person:

(y/n) woke with a start. There was cold sweat all over her and Kolya was brushing her hair out of her face with a worried look. Yuri was sitting beside (y/n) with wide eyes.

"Poor thing. You had a night terror, didn't you?"

Apparently (y/n) had been screaming for help and thrashing in her sleep, and had accidentally woke Nikolai and Yuri. She paled and started trembling.

"I-I-I... I'm s-so s-s-sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Please don't hit me... It'll never happen again I promise!" (y/n) was shaking uncontrollably now and was close to tears, though she couldn't cry. She wouldn't. They'd hate her and hurt her if she cried.

"No no no, honey. It's alright, I promise. We aren't going to hurt you." Kolya pulled (y/n) into a hug just as any father would do, but (y/n) tensed and struggled to get away. Finally, she relaxed slightly and leaned into Yuri's grandfather. She was so scared but so happy. She had finally gotten away, but everyone was like that, right? She was just a child, but she wasn't naive enough to believe that she would ever find a true family.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Kolya asked gently. (y/n) nodded and Kolya turned the lights out, allowing the two children to snuggle back into the bed.

(y/n) felt Yuri grab at her hand and she instinctively flinched. He soothingly whispered a promise she wouldn't forget.

"It's okay. I'll protect you from now on. I promise."

The next morning, the two children woke to the smell of fresh breakfast. Yuri led (dragged) (y/n) into the dining room and they saw a lady sitting at the table, conversing with Nikolai. (y/n) stared for awhile before running up to the woman and hugging her knees.

"Aunt Melanie!" (y/n) yelled. Melanie bent down and hugged her niece.

"I'm so sorry... I never knew... I had no idea." Tears ran down her cheeks. She had a short brown pixie cut and eyes like warm caramel.

"Will we be living together from now on?" (y/n) asked hopefully.

"Of course. I promise I will treat you like a princess." Melanie said.

They sat down to enjoy a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and cereal. (y/n) had never eaten this much and was filled to the brim!

"(y/n), (y/n)! Wanna come ice skating with me? I can teach you how!" Yuri exclaimed after finishing his meal.

(y/n) turned to her aunt. 

"Can I?" She asked.

"Yeah! Go on and get ready." Melanie said, scarfing down the rest of her eggs.

"Yay!" Yuri and (y/n) shouted in sync and they ran to get dressed.

After they had arrived and (y/n) had gotten her rental skates on, they got on the ice. Yuri took (y/n)'s hands and kept her steady before teaching her how to march, swizzle, turn, and stop. She picked it up relatively quickly with only a few falls.

* * *

\--Time skip--

* * *

It had been two weeks. (y/n) had started taking lessons and she attended all of Yuri's practices and competitions. (y/n) and her aunt had been living at (y/n)'s parents' old house and had tried to clean it up a bit. She helped roll Yuri's suitcase into the driveway. Today was Yuri's last day with his grandfather, and he would go back to staying with his parents today. They walked up to the car as his parents got out. 

"Mom! Dad! This is my new friend, (y/n)!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Yuri's mother said. (y/n) nodded nervously.

"Okay, Yuri. Say goodbye to Grandpa and (y/n). We need to leave soon." His father commented.

"Aww..." Yuri whined. He hugged his grandfather before running up to (y/n). He blushed (from the cold or her, she couldn't tell) and threw his arms around her tense form quickly.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me, okay?" He said, looking at his feet.

(y/n) smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'll see you again! I promise!" She yelled as Yuri's parents strapped him into his car seat.

The door slammed shut and the car drove off. (y/n) frowned and held her aunt's hand. Her aunt started crying.

"Auntie, what's wrong?" (y/n) asked.

* * *

\--Time skip, 2 months later--

* * *

"Grandpa!" Yuri yelled, getting out of the car. He ran up and hugged his grandfather, who took his luggage. Yuri ran up to (y/n)'s house.

"Yurochka! Wait!" Kolya called, but he was too late. Yuri had already rang the doorbell.

Yuri waited, and waited, and waited. He figured they must be out so he walked inside with his grandpa.

"Grandpa, where did (y/n) go?" He asked, not expecting what the answer was going to be.

"Yurochka... sit down." Kolya sat his grandson down on the couch. He sat down across from him and sighed, running a hand through his gray hair.

"Yurochka... they had to leave. They moved to Japan." He finally said.

Yuri sat in silence with wide eyes for what seemed like an eternity before tears welled up in his eyes.

"No... no... there's no way..." He said. He started sobbing now, wailing loudly.

"(y/n)'s parents came back. They tried to hurt her again. They... they tried to kill her." He said sadly.

"No! It's not fair! Why can't she just stay with us! We could help her!" Yuri yelled, sniffling. Kolya took his grandson into his arms and rocked him slightly.

"I know... I know, Yurochka." Yuri clutched his grandfather's shirt and sobbed for an hour on end.

"She wanted you to have this." Kolya handed Yuri a letter.

It was a child's drawing of a small blond boy and a (h/c) haired girl on a frozen pond in winter. 

The note read:

"We'll see each other again. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peoples! I nearly cried writing the ending to this chapter ;-; but it was worth it. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

11 years had passed. Yuri had seen (y/n) on the news sometimes. Apparently, she had decided to continue ice skating just as he had. However, he hadn't spoken to her since that day. He still thought about her, though. Most people forget about their childhood friends, but he didn't. He thought about her every day and often fantasized what it would be like to meet her again. He sat on the benches, just having finished ice skating. That's right, Yuri was making his senior debut and wanted to let the whole skating world know!

"Ugh! What's he doing in Japan! He was supposed to choreograph a routine for me!" Yuri yelled at a picture on Instagram, posted by Viktor. Viktor had promised Yuri that if he won his last competition before his senior debut, he would make a routine for him. Yuri wasn't about to let him go back on that promise.

He packed his things and hopped onto the soonest flight to Japan.

* * *

 

\--Timeskip--

* * *

 

Yuri was roaming around a small market when a tiger shirt caught his eye. He stared in amazement. 

"That's awesome fashion! I need it now!" He exclaimed. He bought the shirt and posted a pic on Instagram. Sadly, Yakov saw it and didn't seem happy that yet another one of his skaters was in Japan.

Yuri walked across a bridge, scoffing before going up to the railing.

"Viktor!" He yelled at the top of his lungs angrily. 

"Oh! If you're a fan of Viktor Nikiforov's, you might be able to find him at that skating rink." Said a random man as he pointed to a large building in the distance. Yuri hurried to the rink, only to see a huge crowd of paparazzi. Yep, Viktor was here all right.

He walked up to the doors when three young girls stopped him.

"Hey! No one's allowed in here today. Viktor is-" The girl stopped when she saw the teen glaring at her.

"Yuri Plisetsky..." They mumbled in sync before a man with blue glasses ran up to the doors.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Not only did they share a name, but Yuri had seen Yuuri crying in a bathroom stall after he botched his last competition. 

Yuri was mad.

"I made it... and I didn't die..." Yuuri panted tiredly. He had just been running. Yuri swung his leg around and his foot made contact with Yuuri's back. Yuuri flew through the doors and landed in a pile on the floor. Yuri placed his foot on the older man's forehead.

"My face!" Katsuki squeaked. Yuri heard fast approaching footsteps.

"Yuuri! What...? Hey! Who are you! Get out, this is a private training session!" A girl yelled angrily. Yuri turned around and nearly tripped over the other Yuuri.

(y/n) stared back at him.

"(y-y/n)?" Yuri stammered. Her eyes widened.

"Yuri?! What're you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back in Russia?!" She sputtered. They stood silently for a while before Yuri turned away and scoffed. 

"Viktor promised to make a routine for me so I chased him down," Yuri said. He couldn't believe they had finally reunited.

(y/n) looked at the floor before smiling sadly at Yuri.

"I told you we'd meet again."

* * *

 

"What?! You forgot your promise to choreograph for me and started teaching them?!" Yuri shouted, eye twitching. Viktor laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, how about I just train all of you?" Viktor said, smiling in a way that said: "I have no clue what I'm doing".

"Sounds good to me." (y/n) said, stepping onto the ice. She had won the woman's division and, like Yuri, was making her senior debut. She warmed up, doing a few combination spins and throwing in some jumps.

"Oh! I know! I'll choreograph each of you a routine and whoever performs best gets to do whatever they want with me!" Yuuri blushed, (y/n) fell and looked up in shock, and Yuuri was still fuming.

"Fine, I can beat this pig anyways." Yuri gloated. (y/n) scoffed across the rink before skating up beside Viktor.

"You've changed a lot, haven't you 'Yurochka'?" She teased, receiving a heated glare from Yuri.

"Hm? You two know each other?" Yuuri asked as he finished putting his skates on.

"Yeah, we were friends," Yuri said, "and you're not one to talk!" He left out the bit about them saving her from her parents in case she hadn't told them yet.

(y/n) laughed as she pushed Yuri's bangs aside. He blushed ever so slightly and turned away scoffing.

"You grew your hair quite a bit, didn't you?" (y/n) asked, "Get your skates on, leopard child, so Viktor can show you the routines."

Viktor's eyes grew, as he had obviously not decided on routines for any of them.

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

"Huh?! Viktor's staying here?!" Yuri yelled angrily as he saw all of Viktor's stuff in the room. "Well, then I'm living here too. You don't get to have any extra practice time!" He said.

They stared for a minute and (y/n) went back to playing with Makkachin on the floor. 

"Oh! Viktor, we should get in the bath soon." Yuuri said. They had explained to Yuri how this was a hot spring, but he still wasn't brave enough to use the springs yet.

"Ok. Yuri, would you like to join us?" Viktor asked. (y/n) snorted, remembering how uncomfortable Yuri was with this sort of thing.

"I'm not bathing with other people!" He said, slamming the door to his room behind him.

They heard the loud growl of a stomach before Yuri slammed the door back open.

"I want food! And a bath!" He demanded.

\--time skip-- 

Yuri had just gotten out of his private hot bath and was eating with Viktor, Yuuri, and (y/n). He was sitting beside (y/n) and she began to stare at him.

"W-what do you want?!" He asked impatiently. She got up and went behind him and started braiding his hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down, you doof." (y/n) said calmly. She finished her braids and put his hair into a ponytail.

"Oh! Yuri! Your hair looks nice like that!" Viktor exclaimed. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

The door behind them slammed open, revealing Yuuri's sister in her bathrobe. She stared and Yuri with wide eyes before squealing, much to everyone's surprise.

"Who's he?!" She asked Yuuri.

"Yuri Plisetsky." The glasses wearing man replied.

"Eh? Two Yuri's? That's confusing," she thought for a second, "your new name is Yurio!" She yelled. (y/n) deadpanned and Yuri yelled. (y/n) checked her phone to see the time.

"Crap! I need to go! See you guys!" She picked up her bag and stuffed her phone into the pocket. Yuri stopped her.

"W-wait! (y/n)!" he yelled

"Hm?"

"What's your phone number? I'm going to text you tomorrow to make sure you don't oversleep." He said, turning and pouting slightly with a just barely noticeable blush on his face. He knew perfectly well that she always got up earlier than him.

(y/n) ran over and took Yurio's phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" He yelled.

"Hm? You have Instagram? I'll text you my username so follow me." She smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully before throwing Yurio his phone and running out the door. Yurio quickly checked his phone to see that she had added her contact.

After she left, Viktor chuckled and poked Yurio's cheek.

'What's your deal, old man?!" Yurio shouted angrily.

"Do you like (y/n)?" Viktor cooed.

"WHAT?! NO!!!" He shouted loudly. Yuuri facepalmed.

"Not so loud please." He whispered.

Yurio stormed upstairs and collapsed on his makeshift bed. He saw that (y/n) had indeed texted him her Instagram account, so he followed her and looked through her pictures. They were almost all ice skating related, but the last few included Viktor and Yuuri. His eyes suddenly got very wide.

"Shit..." he whispered under his breath. He threw his phone across the room and buried his face in his pillow.

He had accidentally liked one of her pictures from over two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peoples! I bet almost everyone has accidentally liked something from a long time ago XD so why no include it?


	4. Chapter 4

Yurio and Yuuri stood in the center of the rink, facing Viktor and (y/n). There was a stereo set up and they were about to hear the songs for their routine. The first one was "On Love: Agape". It was about unconditional love and it had an innocent, sweet melody. 

"This song makes me want to barf," Yurio stuck out his tongue, "what's the next one?"

Viktor pressed a button on the remote again and "On Love: Eros" started to play. Eros was about sexual love, it was dominant and alluring. 

Yurio smirked, "This one, I want to skate to this one."

Viktor thought for a moment.

"All right, you will skate to Eros," He pointed to Yuuri, "and you will skate agape!" he pointed to Yurio.

"EH?!?!?" The two Yuri's yelled in sync. (y/n) was nearly on the ground in a laughing fit. 

"Wait, why am I skating agape?! We should switch!" Yelled Yurio.

"It's opposite from what people expect, you'll surprise them!" Viktor said cheerfully.

"Fine, I'll skate to agape, but you'd better give me a routine I can win with," Yurio yelled.

"It would be a winning program if I skated it," Viktor said confidently.

Yurio scoffed and turned away.

* * *

 

\--time skip-

* * *

 

"Yurio, you still look too confident. Agape is all about unconditional love and innocence."Viktor purred.

"You always skate with confidence!" Yurio complained. Viktor shrugged.

"Let's go to a shrine!" Viktor exclaimed.

"HUH?!"

* * *

 

\--time skip--

* * *

 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yurio winced as the priest slapped him on the shoulders with a wooden board. They went back to the rink and Viktor was obviously still not impressed.

"To the waterfall!"

* * *

 

\--Time Skip--

* * *

 

Yuuri and Yurio stood underneath the waterfall, letting the freezing water cascade down their shoulders. 

"I don't understand why I have to do this. Why am I even here?!" Yuuri complained. Yurio scoffed. He thought about Viktor's question. What was unconditional love? What was agape to him? He suddenly had a flashback.

\--Flashback--

_"Ow!" (y/n) winced as she struggled to get back to her feet. Her skates were slipping out from underneath her._

_Yuri offered her his hand with a strong blush across his face. She latched onto his hand and he pulled her up. She slipped forwards and Yuri caught her, ending up with them in an awkward embrace. Her form was warm, small, and frail in his arms. He wanted to protect her forever. Sadly, she quickly pulled away and they stood there blushing for a few minutes._

_"Here, take my hands," Yuri said. (y/n) took his hands and he skated backwards, pulling her along as she glided on two feet. She giggled innocently, looking truly happy. Yuri couldn't help but smile as she squealed and giggled with glee._

_"Hey... Will you stay and watch me skate?" Yuri said tentatively. (y/n)'s eyes widened._

_"Can I? Am I allowed to?" She asked. Yuri nodded shyly and she beamed at him._

_"Of course. I'll come to all of the practices I possibly can."_

_They skated off the rink and ran up to Kolya. He handed them hot pirozhki and they dug in._

_"You're getting so good, Yurochka! And (y/n), are you sure you've never skated?" He teased, patting the children on the head. They all giggled and laughed._

\--flashback over--

"Yurio? Yurio!" Yuuri yelled, shaking the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Come on, it's time to get out," Yuuri said, pulling Yurio along. He looked up at his senior with wide, innocent eyes. His mouth was slightly open.

 _Huh? I've never seen him look so vulnerable..._ Yuuri thought. The young Russian pushed his wet hair behind his ear and sneezed quietly. Yuuri stared at him for a while before Yurio went back to his usual scowl, though it didn't reach his eyes. They went back to the hot springs and warmed up.

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

"Very nice, Yurio! What changed?" Viktor asked as Yurio skated over to the edge of the rink, panting and exhausted. Yuri ignored the questioned and proceeded to ask one of his own, even though it was more of a demand.

"Viktor. I want you to teach me Eros."

Viktor's eyes widened.

"What? Why? You know you can't use it in competitions."

"I know that. I want you to teach me how to skate to Eros." Yurio's expression was cold and determined, but he had a slight blush painted across his face.

"Alright, keep up," Viktor smiled brightly and skated onto the rink. As he taught Yurio how to skate eros, he saw that undeniable confidence.

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

Yurio's P.O.V:

It was the day of the competition to decide who Viktor would coach. (y/n) had gotten to the springs ungodly early and woke us up, and forced us to eat breakfast and stretch. She dragged us to the rink and shoved the three of us into the changing rooms. I slipped into the outfit that Viktor had given me, the one I was going to skate "Agape" in. I zipped up my jacket and started to warm up, which was a bad idea considering my warm up was basically me hopping up and down. I had my headphones on, listening to agape to prepare myself, so I didn't even notice Yuuko and (y/n) walk into the room until I heard two screams. I felt my face heat up as I pulled my headphones around my neck and looked behind me. Yuuko had a nosebleed and (y/n) was staring... at the pig. He was also wearing one of Viktor old skating costumes and he had his hair slicked back. He was bouncing around and muttering to himself. I unzipped my jacket and instantly regretted picking the slightly see-through outfit. (y/n) looked at me and smiled, almost sadly. She walked over to me and motioned for me to bend down for her to whisper something in my ear. I blushed as she leaned up, her soft breath tickling my ear.

"Yurio~

Your costume is on backwards." She whispered, drawing out my name. I looked down to see I had indeed put my outfit on the wrong way.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "And why didn't anyone tell me?!"

I pushed the girls out the door so I could put my costume on the right way this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Hello peoples! Sorry for the short chapter and the delayed update, I've had writer's block and basically zero motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri finally got his outfit on correctly and was on the ice. He waited for the music to start and his heart leaped up to his throat. He had never been this nervous while skating before! The music started abruptly and he started skating. His jumps were shaky and he wasn't at ALL confident right now. He tried to imagine his grandfather (he refused to admit to himself that (y/n) was his agape) but he couldn't focus.

 _Damn it. Just end already._ He begged for the song to be over and went into his end position, panting. He glanced at (y/n) before turning away and bowing. He knew he didn't perform to the best of his abilities and he was angry at himself for being overwhelmed by nerves. He skated off the rink as his rival took his place. 

Yuuri's music started and he danced in a way that made people ask _is pork cutlet REALLY his eros?!_  The worst part? (y/n) was staring at the older Yuuri. Intently. She was squinting her eyes in determination as she watched the Japanese man skate. His program ended, and Yuri already knew who won. He ran to the dressing rooms and got changed before taking all of his stuff, planning on heading back to Russia, when a voice stopped him.

"Hey? Where are you going? Aren't you gonna wait for the results?" (y/n) ran up behind him. He looked down, trying his best to avoid potential eye contact and to keep his voice from cracking.

"I already know who won... I'm going back to Russia." Yuri said coldly. He started walking again when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Promise me one thing..." (y/n) started. She was looking at the ground and Yuri couldn't see her face.

"What?" Yuri half snapped, wanting to just leave already.

"Make it to the Grand Prix Finals. I'll push myself until I get there. Don't give up... please." She said. Her voice wavered slightly at the end and her grip tightened. She looked up and smiled in a way that made Yuri's heart stop for a moment. She was shaking slightly and staring at Yuri with determination.

"I promise." He said. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at (y/n). She fiddled with something around her neck.

"Close your eyes." She said softly.

"What, why?!" He asked.

"Don't question it..." She blushed slightly and he closed his eyes. He felt her soft hands near the back of his neck.

"Ok. You can look." She called out. He opened his eyes to see a necklace. It had a silver ice skate on it, with one half of the boot covered in rhinestones and the other side painted white. 

"It's a good luck charm..." She muttered. Yuri scoffed before turning and walking away. (y/n) frowned and hung her head, humiliated.

"(y-y/n)" Yuri stammered. "Thanks."

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

Yuri was sitting on the plane. There were only a few people, so he didn't have to share the seats with anyone. He looked at the necklace and his eyes stung and watered slightly.

 _Damn it damn it damn it all!_ He thought _Why am I crying this is stupid._  She _was_  his only friend, but did he want to be more than that? He slapped himself and looked at his phone. He looked at his feed and saw (y/n), Viktor, and the pig eating pork cutlet bowls. (y/n) had a little bit of it on her face and seemed to be yelling angrily while trying to block the camera. Yuri chuckled and sighed. He rested his head against the glass and a single tear slipped out and he wiped it away furiously.

 _Damn it... I hate this. She's just another skater. She's a rival I should hate her._ He felt sick to his stomach and finally let himself fall asleep.

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

They had gotten the news of who was skating in what competitions. Since Viktor was coaching both (y/n) and Yuuri, they were going to be competing in the same places. They had to prepare for the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. Viktor had _finally_  completed a short program for (y/n). It started with a triple-lutz, triple-toe-loop combination. It was followed by a lone triple loop that (y/n) had flubbed a couple of times. Now, they were waiting for the men's skate to start. Yuuri had drawn first and he was incredibly nervous.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I watched the tv as the pig got on the ice and skated to something new, he called it "Yuuri on ice" and it made me sick. He bashed his face against a wall and I cringed. He ran at Viktor, who was holding his arms out as if offering a hug, but Viktor suddenly moved out of the way and Yuuri landed on his face. I watched the other skaters and noticed that (y/n) was staring at one kid in particular. Minami Kenjirou. He had blonde hair with a portion of it dyed red and his skating style was all over the place and disorganized. I liked (y/n) more than most people so mainly I was watching this to make sure she didn't screw up too bad. She ran up to the kid who reminded me of a chicken nugget and bounced slightly. He took her hands and jumped up and down and I accidentally broke my spoon.

"Ah? Is that the girl you like?" Mila asked teasingly.

"Shut up, you old hag, I don't like her. I'm going to beat that pig Katsuki in the Rostelcom cup."

(y/n) was first to skate. I didn't know what song she was skating to, but she looked... nevermind.

(Author's note: (y/n) skated to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NixhPhyYW4w which was originally done by Karen Chen)

She finished and both her and the pig came in first place.

* * *

 

\--Time skip, also going into 3rd person--

* * *

 

(y/n) and Yuuri were preparing for their first event: The Cup of China. The competitors in the male's division were Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki,  Christophe Giacometti,  Georgi Popovich,  Guang Hong Ji, and  Leo de la Iglesia. Yuri watched the competition and scowled at (y/n), who was staring intently at the male skaters. He hated it so much. Yuri took out his phone and went to google, promptly searching: Why the hell is my heart pounding.

As Yuuri skated off the ice, Viktor jumped on him and their lips interlocked. You could see (y/n) and Phichit in the distance, grinning wildly and screaming with glee.

Yuuri came in second place and his friend Phichit was in first. Phichit had taken dozens of pictures and posted most of them on instagram.

Yuri screenshot the ones that (y/n) was in, though he'd never admit it.

Apparently, Phichit and (y/n) had become great friends, much to Yuri's dismay. They were probably the two biggest fans of Viktuuri and Yuri snarled.

Yuri packed his bags for the first event that Yuuri and Yuri would be competing in. He was going to beat Yuuri, and he was sure as hell going to figure out how he felt about (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hi peoples! Sorry for the delay xD I've had so many ideas for this series but they all come during the rostelcom cup and the finals. Tell me how you guys are liking it so far! You're comments really mean a lot to me and motivate me to write more often!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri was waiting for (y/n) at the airport. She was coming back to Russia for the Rostelcom cup. He saw a glimpse of Yuuri and Viktor (probably flirting) but he didn't see (y/n).

 _Oh god did she get sick did something happen to her I know she made it to the Rostelcom._ He shook slightly and began to worry.

"Boo!" (y/n) yelled behind him, jumping on top of his back and laughing. He screamed loudly from the sudden attack.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" He yelled, blushing softly. (y/n) giggled innocently and stood on her tip-toes, waving at Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri saw the other skaters close behind them and assumed they had all been on the same plane. He found himself wondering who (y/n) had sat by and mentally slapped himself. The skaters stopped in front of Yurio and (y/n). There was JJ, JJ's fiance, Seung-gil, Michele, Sara, and Emil. Seung-gil handed (y/n) a book.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, and thanks for not making me sit by Michele." He said. Yuri frowned, realizing Seung-gil and (y/n) must've sat together. They headed out to a restaurant to have lunch. 

"I'm going to get my drink refilled," (y/n) said. Everyone nodded and stood up to follow her except for Viktor and Yurio. Yurio pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his camera roll.

Viktor snatched Yurio's phone out of his hands.

"H-HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" He reached over across Viktor but Viktor had already seen.

"You sure have a lot of pictures of (y/n)." He winked.

"S-shut up! My grandfather wanted to see a picture of her!" He lied. Viktor laughed and sighed.

"Don't worry, Yurio. I won't tell anyone." He winked and threw Yurio his phone. Yurio glared at Viktor heatedly for the rest of the meal and nobody dared to ask what had happened.

* * *

\--Time skip--

* * *

They were about to head to the hotel they were staying at.

"See you tomorrow, Yuri!" (y/n) said.

"(y/n). Grandpa wants you to stay at our house." Yurio lied. He had actually asked if she could stay over and his Grandfather agreed. (y/n) eyes widened and JJ whistled. She blushed and stomped on his foot.

"O-ok." She said. Yuri's house wasn't far, so they decided to walk there. (y/n) shivered and breathed into her cupped hands in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Cold?" Yuri asked. (y/n) nodded. She had forgotten to get her jacket out of her bag, which was in the car that the other skaters had taken to the hotel. She had left in such a hurry she forgot her actual luggage and just told Yurio that she'd text someone to bring it to skate practice tomorrow.

There was a long pause before (y/n) felt something being draped over her shoulders. She looked to see that it was the jacket Yurio had been wearing. She hurriedly took it off and handed it back to him.

"No. You're going to catch a cold." She stated. He pushed his jacket back and they began a small jacket-shoving war. As Yurio pushed the jacket, (y/n) attempted to dodge, resulting in her tripping over her own feet and falling into a river behind her.

"(Y/N)!!!" Yurio yelled. He ran over to the river bank and helped (y/n) up. She was shivering and her lips were turning purple from the cold. His eyes were wide and he as he panicked, cursing himself for letting her fall. Her teeth were chattering. She hadn't been this cold since her mother threw her out of the house in her nightgown that one time. Yurio wrapped his coat around her and tried to help her to her feet but she couldn't stand.

"(y/n)? (y/n)! You need to stay awake, ok?" He remembered reading somewhere that if someone fell asleep while this cold, their organs would shut down and they'd die. He felt tears streaming down his face quickly as he picked her up bridal style.

"(y/n) you need to keep talking to me so I can make sure you're awake." He said. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and she clung to the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest. Yurio was shaking nearly as bad and she was and took off at a sprint to his grandpa's house. 

"(y/n)?! (y/n), say something!" He had never been this scared in his life. If she died he would never forgive himself.

"I-I-I'm a-a-alright..." She stuttered.

"No, you're not! I'm so sorry it's all my fault I should've taken the stupid jacket." He yelled, voice breaking. He choked on a sob.

"(y/n), I want you to count in 2's until we get there." He said. (y/n) started counting and every time she hesitated he would shake her a little bit. This continued until the got to the house. 

Yurio burst through the door nearly sobbing.

"Grandpa!" He yelled. He raced into the living room and his grandfather stood his wide eyes. Nikolai ran over and felt (y/n)'s forehead.

"Wrap her in blankets and keep her warm until I finish running a hot bath." Kolya ran into the bathroom and they heard water running. Yurio hurried into his bedroom and laid (y/n) down on the bed carefully. He raced around collecting all the blankets he could find before covering her in them and setting her on his lap, hugging her shivering form to his. He put his face in her hair and cried quietly.

"Yuri." (y/n) said drowsily. His eyes snapped open and (y/n) used a thumb to dry his tears.

"I'm going to be ok. I just need to warm up and dry off and I'll be fine." She stated confidently. He held onto her tightly and his Grandfather rushed in, picking (y/n) up and taking her into the bathroom to warm up. Yurio put his head in his hands and threw his phone across the room. His grandfather returned and sat down next to him on the bed.

"She's going to be alright. She's cold and scared right now but she should be good after a warm bath and a nap." Nikolai stated soothingly. Yuri nodded, not taking his hands off his face, as his grandfather grabbed some clothes out of Yuri's drawers and left the room. A few minutes later, (y/n) walked into his room. She was wearing a pair of Yuri's sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts, both of which were much too big on her. She was still shivering slightly and Yuri ran over to her, taking her hand and helping her into his bed. He laid down beside her and put his hand on her cheek. She sneezed quietly and snuggled closer to Yuri. He put his arms around her and turned onto his back, allowing (y/n) to use his chest as a pillow. She held onto his shirt tightly and her breathing slowly became normal. She had fallen asleep. Yuri stroked her hair and ran his fingers down her spine. He allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

\--Time skip--

* * *

Yuri woke to (y/n) tossing and turning violently. She was whimpering and there were tears running down her face. 

_She must be having a nightmare. This is all my fault. I promised to protect her._ He scolded himself and turned onto his side, pulling (y/n) against him and hugging her. She gripped onto his shirt and a sob wracked her body as she shook. He had never seen her cry and he wiped the tears off her face. She slowly melted into his arms and relaxed, snoring softly in an incredibly cute way. Yuri sighed and fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hi peoples! This wasn't supposed to be a dramatic chapter but I don't know what happened. Enjoy some fluff!


	7. Chapter 7

(y/n) was awoken to a soft voice and someone petting her hair. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at Yuri, who had a bowl of soup, a glass of tea, and cold medicine on a tray. He helped her sit up and laid the plate down on her lap before sitting beside her. He felt her forehead, not feeling a fever but he wasn't going to try his luck.

"What time is it...?" (y/n) asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"Noon."

(y/n) jerked, suddenly wide awake.

"We're late for practice!" She yelled. A hand kept her down as she tried to get out of bed.

"We're skipping practice until you get better." Yuri insisted.

"What? I'm not sick! I'm fine!" (y/n) demanded.

"Not risking it."

"Ugh, fine. You at least need to go to practice! Yakov's gonna be-" She was cut off.

"Yakov knows what's going on. I'm taking care of you until you get better." Yuri interjected stubbornly. (y/n) pouted and grumpily ate her soup. Yuri stared at her and she looked around, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" She blurted.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought you were going to die, you idiot!" Yuri yelled, scoffing and turning away.

There was silence.

"Were you worried?" (y/n) teased.

"Of course I was, stupid." He mumbled.  (y/n) blushed ever so slightly and looked at her soup.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Yuri offered, climbing out of bed and sorting through something in his closet.

"Sure. What do you have?" 

"Um... mainly horror movies." He said. He had barely watched any of them.

"Ok."

Yuri put the DVD into the DVD player and started the movie. He climbed back into bed beside (y/n) as she ate contently. The movie got to a creepy scene and her body tensed. She had finished her soup so Yuri moved the bowl, but just as he got situated again she flinched and whimpered at a jump scare on screen.

After the first 30 minutes of the movie, (y/n) was shaking. Yuri would've been too, had he actually been watching. Instead, his focus was on the girl beside him. A particularly well-timed scare sent (y/n) under her blanket. Yuri smiled, pulling the covers off of her head.

"Want me to turn it off?" He asked. Shaking her head no, she inched closer to him. It was quite obvious that (y/n) had never seen a horror movie all the way through before. Every loud noise was making her squeak now. The monster jumped out from around a corner and she screamed, latching onto Yuri's arm. He blushed furiously as she buried her head in his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed, but she didn't let go. She was shaking and Yuri cautiously put a hand on her head. She flinched at the sudden movement but leaned in closer as she calmed down slightly. She really hadn't changed much. Yuri tapped (y/n) and patted his lap, motioning for her to sit down. She did as she was told and he wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his chin on top of her head. She shuddered at the large amounts of blood on the screen, and Yuri realized with a start that maybe the reason she didn't watch horror was because of her childhood. He frowned, feeling guilty.

"You okay?" He asked. She made a small noise of approval and leaned into Yuri. He wasn't sure if letting her watch this was a good idea, but he wasn't about to make her move. Suddenly, Yuri's phone buzzed and (y/n) about jumped out of her skin. Yuri looked at the caller and saw that it was Yuuri trying to video call. (y/n) and Yuri shared a look of embarrassment before (y/n) hurriedly got off of Yuri's lap. Yuri answered.

"Hey guys! (y/n), how do you feel?" Yuuri asked. Viktor was standing just behind him and they were on the ice rink.

"Fine, but this jerk won't let me come to practice!" (y/n) pointed out. Yuri glared at her and Viktor laughed.

"You need to recover! You could've died!" Yuuri said, his voice full of concern. (y/n) scoffed.

"I'm alright! Geez..." She pouted. Yuri sighed.

"Well, you two should be safe to come to practice tomorrow. Yuri, you just need to keep an eye on her at the rink in case she looks like she's feeling sick." Viktor said. Yuri nodded confidently before Yuuri hung up. (y/n) groaned in frustration before Yuri put a hand over her eyes.

"Sleep." 

"Huh!? I'm not even tired!" (y/n) yelled.

"Don't care. You need rest for tomorrow."

(y/n) thought.

"But if I go to sleep now, I won't be able to sleep tonight." She said, smirking. Yuri scoffed.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" he growled. (y/n) giggled before Nikolai entered the room. 

"Here, I just made pirozhki." He said, handed each of them their own.

"Thank you, sir!" (y/n) said gleefully.

"No need to call me sir. Just call me Grandpa." Nikolai said. (y/n) was startled, as her only family member that she knew other than her parents was her aunt, who was back in Japan.

"Hey, Grandpa? Have you ever had pork cutlet bowls? It's a Japanese dish. It's really good." Yuri said casually. Nikolai's expression was unchanging.

"Do you no longer like my pirozhki, Yurochka?"

"No no no that's not what I meant at all!" Yuri said, panicking. (y/n) giggled and bit into her pirozhki.

* * *

 

\--Time skip--

* * *

 

Yuri woke up. It was 11:00 at night and he realized that (y/n) was not next to him. She was on the edge of the bed, curled in on herself with her knees to her chest. He crawled over.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. She was silent.

"Did the movie scare you too much?" He followed up. She flinched and turned away. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you watch that."

"Don't talk to me like a child! I'm 15 not 5!" She said loudly. Yuri jumped slightly and (y/n) quickly went back to her spot and curled up under the blankets. He ripped the covers away.

"Follow me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, idiot, and put on a jacket."

She did as she was told and Yuri led her outside. He walked until he was in a clear patch of grass before laying down. He patted the ground next to him and she laid down as well. They laid there, looking at the stars for at least 10 minutes before Yuri spoke.

"Hey, (y/n)?"

There was silence.

"(y/n)?"

He looked over and saw that her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling gently. He sighed and laughed.

"Seriously, you're hopeless."

He picked up her sleeping form carefully bridal style. Being careful not to wake her, he slipped back into the house and laid her on the bed, covering her up with the blanket before climbing in himself.

"Goodnight, (y/n)"


	8. Chapter 8

(y/n) raced into the rink and inhaled the cool air. She didn't seem to remember most of what had happened the past few days, so Yuri was back to square one. They walked in and got their skates on before stepping onto the ice. (y/n) did a triple salchow and Yuuri rushed over to her.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself again." He said worriedly. She scowled.

"I'm fine! All I did was fall into a river, jeez!" She yelled.

"The river was nearly frozen and it was snowing," Yuri interjected stubbornly. (y/n) scoffed and skated away.

* * *

 

\--Time skip to Rostelecom Cup--

* * *

 

**Yurio's P.O.V.**

(y/n) was about to go on. Her theme for this season was "Memory" and I had yet to see her other routine. Her last one had represented when she lived with her parents and how alone she felt, but she refused to tell me what this one was about. I ran up to her, already in my skates and costume because she was the last competitor in the woman's division. It was terrifying, all of it.

"(y/n)! Davai!" I yelled. She smiled at me and flashed a peace sign before going into her starting position. She was skating to "River Flows in You" by Yiruma while Yuuri and Viktor were watching intently at the side of the rink.

The music started but she didn't move. I got worried before she spun and started hopping around on her toepicks like she was 5.

Wait.

It was about her life after she left her parents. She abruptly went into a flying camel spin. She soared gracefully and did a motion almost like jump roping, then pretending to throw something away. Her movements were graceful and she reached out as if beckoning for a loving embrace. She went into her first jump combination, a triple flip triple toe-loop. She had one arm raised in the air, adding to the difficulty, for her flip and landed perfectly but accidentally turned her triple toe-loop into a single.

 _Come on._ I thought. _Keep going._

She covered her heart and pretended to gather something off the ground before throwing it away. She made eye contact with me and reached out. My heart shot up into my throat. She jumped again, a double axel with one arm raised. She kept reaching out and I felt my eyes water. Was she lonely? Was she scared? I shook my head and continued watching. She finished with a motion like releasing a bird after nursing it back to health. I clapped and watched her get off the ice and head for the kiss and cry.

(btw this is the original video of Evgenia skating to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0YpWPE3YbQ)

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

(y/n) had already skated, placing 3rd on the podium and just barely made it to the Grand Prix.

"(y/n), it's alright! You made it!" Yuuri assured her.

"That's not the point! I didn't do my best! I could've easily missed the podium." (y/n) argued.

Yuri stepped onto the ice, ready to skate.

He had told Viktor to make sure that (y/n) did NOT see him skate to allegro appassionato just yet. He wanted her to see it when he went to the Grand Prix.

He glanced around one last time, looking for his grandfather before the music started.

 _The only reason (y/n) didn't place first is because she's still slightly sick. The cold weakened her immune system, she knows that._ Yuri thought. He thought back to when he was holding her while watching the scary movie, and carrying her back into the house when she had fallen asleep outside. He was so preoccupied that he nearly forgot to jump, resulting in him falling. He quickly got back up.

 _Damn it._ He thought. _I don't like her, I can't like her. She's my only friend if she finds out she's going to hate me and-_

He suddenly remembered where he was and snapped out of it and finished his routine. A Pair of cat ears fell onto his head and he yelled.

"HUH?!?!"

"Ladies first." JJ teased. Yuri shook with rage and saw (y/n) sneak up behind JJ.

"So that means you're going first." She said innocently before shoving him out of the way.

"Well played." JJ laughed, patting (y/n) on the head, only making Yuri more infuriated.

 Panting, he skated off the ice and rushed to the kiss and cry. His total score was 297.96, landing him in 2nd place.

* * *

 

\--Timeskip--

* * *

 

"You all did great! All of you got into the Grand Prix, I'm so proud!" Viktor yelled with his heart-shaped mouth and big, watery eyes. They were walking around in downtown Moscow, looking at shops.

"I still don't see why you dragged us here," Yuri growled. Yuuri smiled.

"It's nearly Christmas! Go buy something you like," Yuuri said as Viktor handed them some money. The two teens awkwardly took it before Viktor ran off, dragging Yuuri behind him.

"So... now what?" (y/n) asked. Yuri scoffed and headed off at a brisk walking pace. (y/n) trotted to keep up with the taller boy (if you're taller than him don't flip out, I am too) and they approached a window where Yurio stopped abruptly. He put both hands on the glass and his eyes shined, staring at the black hoodies and leopard print merchandise. He ran inside and (y/n) sprinted after him. She caught up to him and he was staring at a pair of leopard print headphones. (y/n) giggled and checked the price tag.  
"Holy crap, they're expensive." She said. Yurio checked the tag and paled, she was right. Suddenly, (y/n) gasped and pulled Yurio by his arm over to a small stand inside the shop. She pointed excitedly at a pair of leopard print earbuds and he looked at the price tag.  
"I can afford these!" He yelled, grabbing a pair. He smiled at (y/n) brightly before blushing and frowning, going back to his tsundere demeanor. He turned around quickly to avoid eye contact with her and instead caught a glimpse of a leopard print skirt with black rhinestones. He ran over and grabbed it.  
"Are you going to try that on?" (y/n) said slightly teasingly.  
Yurio looked at the ground and blushed before shoving the skirt into (y/n)'s hands.  
"Put this on." He said, looking at his shoes.  
"What? Why?" She asked. He shoved her into a dressing room and closed the curtain and sat in a chair, still a blushing mess.  
"U-um... Yuri? This skirt is a little... short..." she whispered.  
"Oh. C-can I come in?" He asked. She made a noise of approval and he pushed the curtain back. His eyes went wide. She was standing with her toes pointed together with a big blush spread across her face and she wasn't making eye contact with him. He whipped out his phone.

"Y-Y-YURI?!?!"

"Wow! You look AMAZING in leopard print!" He was running around taking pictures from different angles. His eyes were almost glowing before the realization of what he was doing dawned on him.

"S-sorry..." He said, blushing wildly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Damn it!_ Yurio thought, running through the small town. Not only had he lost (y/n), but now he was being chased by a group of fangirls. He ducked behind a corner and stopped to catch his breath when the roar of a motorcycle filled his ears. He saw none other than Otabek Altin drive up to him and toss him a helmet.

"Otabek Altin?!" Yurio yelled.

"Get on."

Yurio wasted no time in doing just that and Otabek revved the engine. They took off and drove away and Yurio couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving (y/n) behind.

* * *

 

\--Timeskip--

* * *

 

"Why did you even help me back there, aren't I a rival?" Yurio asked.

"I've always thought we were similar," Otabek said monotonously.

Otabek explained how they had both been in the same ballet class before he moved to Kazakhstan. 

"So. Are you gonna be friends with me or not?" Otabek asked.

Yurio was slightly taken aback. He'd only ever had one friend before and that was (y/n), and his crush on her made him slightly nervous around her.

Wait wait wait.

No he did NOT have a crush on her, thank you very much.

Right?

...

...Right?!

Yurio shook Otabek's hand and smiled.

"oh crap, we're supposed to meet the others for dinner," Yurio said suddenly. Otabek nodded and they hoped back on the motorcycle and drove off. 

They arrived at the small restaurant and parked the motorcycle before Yurio spotted (y/n). He prepared to get yelled at when she ran up to him.

"Yuri's Angels know who I am! People recognized me! Can you believe it?!" She yelled happily.

"Well of course they recognized you, stupid, you're a famous ice skater too," Yurio said impatiently.

Otabek walked up to them silently.

"Oh yeah. (y/n), this is Otabek Altin. Otabek, this is (y/n) (l/n)," Yurio interrupted excitedly. The two smiled at each other softly before Otabek held out his hand fo (y/n) to shake. She hesitated but shakily held his hand and shook it, a small look of annoyance growing on Yurio's face.

The three sat down before they heard Yuuri speak.

"I was so nervous at the banquet last year that I couldn't even talk to Viktor!"

Viktor spit out his drink.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!" He yelled.

"Remember what?" Yuuri asked, filled with concern.

"I'm wounded..." Viktor whispered as he laid his head down on the table.

"I'll explain, because (y/n) wasn't there and  Yuuri can't remember. Okay so basically Yuuri got really drunk and started pole dancing with Chris and having a dance-off with Yurio and then he started grinding on Viktor asking him to be his coach if he won the dance-off." Phichit told the story.

"WHAT?!?!" Yuuri yelled. (y/n) was laughing hard and Yurio was afraid she'd fall out of her chair.

"Look, I have pictures," Phichit yelled enthusiastically before pulling out his phone. (y/n) rushed over to see the pictures when Yurio yelled.

"Don't show those!"

"Don't be shy, Yurio, let Yuuri and (y/n) see for themselves!" Viktor yelled, suddenly recovering.

Yurio sunk in his chair and Otabek eyed him suspiciously.

Phichit swiped through the pictures of Yuuri pole dancing, Yuuri dancing with Yurio, and Yuuri dancing with Chris."

"Oh my god, that's priceless!" (y/n) yelled between laughs, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, we have the hotel room arrangements."

JJ with his fiance.

Yuuri with Viktor

Chris with his boyfriend (I'm assuming that guy was his boyfriend)

Phichit and Otabek

and...

Yurio and (y/n)?!

"Huh?!?!" The two teenagers screamed in sync.

"Why are we sharing a room?!" Yurio yelled.

"Because you two always hang out together and we trust you not to do anything... you know..." Yuuri said sheepishly. Yurio and (y/n) paled at the thought that anyone would think they'd do THAT.

Yurio fought the urge to punch Chris when he saw the older man wink.

Suddenly, a flash of metal turned everyone's attention away from the rooming arrangements.

Phichit screamed.

"Congratulations on your engagement!"

All heads at the table turned to him and everyone saw... Yuuri and Viktor wearing matching gold rings?!

Otabek clapped along with the rest of everyone there, Yurio shook in rage, and (y/n) squealed happily.

"N-no! It's not-" Yuuri started.

"Don't get the wrong idea, this is an engagement ring. We're getting married after Yuuri wins gold at the Grande Prix Finale."

The entire room went silent.

"After..."

"He wins..."

"Gold..."

The skaters looked marginally less happy and Yuuri squeaked.

Yurio scoffed angrily before JJ and his fiance stood up.

"No! It's us that'll get married after I win gold. Sorry we can't congratulate you on that marriage!"

Everyone stood up and left.

* * *

 

\--Timeskip to when they're at the hotel before the Grande Prix--

* * *

 

Yurio and Otabek were sitting in Otabek's room on the opposite beds, facing each other and talking. (Phichit was out at the moment.)

"Otabek, I need advice," Yurio said nervously, looking at his feet and twiddling his thumbs. 

"Hm?"

"Well... you see... Um... t-there's this g-girl..."

"Go on."

"and w-well I... I l-l-l-l-l-like h-h-her." Yurio shook, his hands in tight fists and his eyes screwed shut.

"Who is it?"

"N-n-none of your business!" 

"It's (y/n), isn't it?" Otabek said smugly. Yurio blushed crimson and his eyes shot open.

"N-n-no! W-w-why w-would y-you t-t-think i-it w-was (y-y/n)?!" He was stammering, stuttering, and tripping over his words. He refused to make eye contact with Otabek and instead chose to look all around the room, basically anywhere but him.

"You're an awful liar. It's pretty obvious, I knew long before we became friends."

"S-s-shut up!" Yurio said angrily.

"Well, if you want to ask her out, you'll need more confidence considering you nearly had a heart failure trying to tell _me_  you liked her." Otabek crossed his arms and nodded thoughtfully.

"W-well then what do I do?" Yurio pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's always looking at the other skaters and she always looks so inspired by their routines." He said, looking at the floor and frowning.

Otabek thought for a moment.

"I'll find out how she looks at _you_  when you skate and see if I can figure out if she likes you or not."

"She probably likes that stupid Chicken nugget kid."

"What?"

"Nothing," Yurio said solemnly. 

"I should go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Yuri."

"Bye Otabek."

Yuri started heading down the hall.

Meanwhile...

(y/n) stood frozen, fist just about to knock at Yuuri and Viktor's door when she heard one sentence.

"After the Grand Prix, let's end this."

She raced down the hall back to her room and slammed the door shut.

Yurio, who was just down the hallway, stood surprised. He cautiously headed to the door when he heard a loud _thunk_.

He pushed open the door quickly to find (y/n) sitting on the end of her bed with her head in her hands.

He approached her carefully.

"(y/n)? What's wrong?"

"It's not fair... None of it is fair..."

He sat down beside her awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you all deserve to win gold!" She looked at him suddenly, unshed tears in her eyes.

Yurio sat silently, bewildered by the fact that she was about to cry. He put a hand on her back and rubbed in circles comfortingly.

"Hey, it's alright, ok? It'll work out." He didn't entirely trust himself. He was nervous beyond belief. Not only did he have to do well for (y/n), but he had to impress Yakov, Lillia, and his Grandpa too.

"I don't think Viktor will be able to coach me anymore after the finals."

"Why not?"

"I just..." She started shaking.

"Well, if I win, how about you move back to Russia and let Yakov coach you?" Yuri regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

"What?! And just leave Yuuri and my aunt behind?!" She yelled. Her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Yuri... just... How about this, I'll consider it, and if you win, maybe I'll do it."

"Wait, no. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do this-"

"Yuri, it's ok. I want to move back to Russia, I just don't know how my aunt will feel and I don't want to hurt Yuuri..."

"Okay..." Is what Yurio said, but internally he was wondering why she was so concerned about hurting the pig?!

"Let's go to bed, tomorrow is a big day." (y/n) said, crawling under her covers.

"Yeah..." Yurio got up and headed to his bed.

"Goodnight, Yuri."

"Goodnight, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hello peoples! Wow, I've had the worst writer's block. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out and hopefully the next one won't take this long. Hope you enjoy! I'm always happy to read your comments so feel free to write one!


	10. Chapter 10

The skaters decided to throw a Christmas party, and there'd be an anonymous gift giving. Not like Secret Santa exactly, you chose who you gave a gift to, the person receiving the gift didn't know who it was from. This was a bad idea considering someone got Chris a condom.

Yurio waited anxiously. He had gotten (y/n) a bag of Katsudon Piroshki and a gift card for that shop they visited back in Russia. He hoped it wasn't as painfully obvious as he thought it was, but he couldn't help feeling like she'd know it was him who gave her that stuff.

She grabbed the bag Yurio had given her and his heart skipped a beat. He had typed her name onto a piece of paper and glued it on to the bag so no one could recognize his handwriting.

She opened the card first.

"'Merry Christmas, hope you and your knife shoes win the Grande Prix.'" She read aloud.

Yurio panicked. He forgot he had written about the knife shoes.

"Oh my gosh! A gift card for that one shop back in... was it Moscow?" She said, before reaching back into the bag.

"And... Piroshki!" She looked pointedly over at Yurio.

"Thanks, Yuri!" She said cheerfully.

He blushed.

"No problem..." he muttered.

After a while, it was Yurio's turn to open his things.

He grabbed a leopard print bag he had been eyeing for the past hour and looked inside. There was a hand made snow leopard plush inside with a card that just said "Thank you."

(y/n)...

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

It was the day of the Grande Prix and Yurio and (y/n) were talking in the hallway. 

"So am I _finally_  allowed to see your other program?" (y/n) said, arms crossed.

"Yeah... actually... there's something I've been meaning to say..." Yurio said, blushing and looking at his shoes.

"Yuri! It's nearly time for your performance!" Yakov yelled, speedwalking down the hallway. Yuri's head snapped up and he looked at Yakov with slightly panicked eyes.

"U-uh, okay. I guess I'll tell you later-" Yurio began.

"Yakov! I'm coming back to the competitive skating field." Viktor yelled, running into the hallway.

"Wait, does this mean the pig Katsuki is retiring?!" Yurio yelled, looking Viktor dead in the eye.

"That's up to him now," Viktor said sullenly before pulling Yurio into a hug, which surprisingly the teenager did not resist.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

Otabek was sitting one row behind (y/n), and slightly off to the side so he could see her face. He carefully took out his phone and started a video, recording (y/n) as she watched Yuri skate.

She had a different expression from when she watched the others skate. Usually, she'd look determined, now she looked completely in awe. She watched Yuri, noticing that most of his jumps included him raising his arm.

Yurio's P.O.V:

I couldn't let the pig retire. I'd make sure he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Why did Yakov have to interrupt me?! I'd just gotten up the courage to tell (y/n) I liked her, now I'll never be able to do it. Damn it! Why her? Why now? Why couldn't she get a restraining order on her parents and let that be that? I should've told her I loved her before I left, then maybe she would have stayed. What happens if she doesn't move to Russia? Does that mean I'll never see her again? So I'm doomed to think about her for the rest of my life and she just goes on as normal?! No, I won't let that happen. I'll sooner move to Japan than have her forget me forever. Wait, what about skating? Who would coach me if I moved? She's going to leave me forever and I can't do anything about it. I'll never be able to see her again.

Without realizing it, I had finished my program. I don't remember how I did. That's it, I blew it. I failed. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. No, not now. Please. My legs give out and I fall to the ground and start sobbing like a child.

Otabek's P.O.V:

He had done amazing, but then he ended he collapsed to the ice and started crying. I had been recording (y/n)'s reaction and saw her stand abruptly and start rushing to the entrance of the rink.

(y/n)'s P.O.V:

I ran to where Lilia and Yakov were.

"What happened?!" I asked panicked.

"I...  I think the stress got to him. He's 15 after all." Lilia said, slightly worried.

He got off the ice wiping tears away furiously and I hurried up to him.

"Yuri-"

"Screw off." He said without much venom as he walked past me.

Yurio's P.O.V:

I ended up winning the Grande Prix, just barely. I watched as (y/n) finished her program. I kept forgetting how beautiful she was when skating. She finished and walked to the kiss and cry. I regretted not letting her talk to me after I... yeah. I can't believe I did that, in front of her no less! Wait...

SHE WON!

YES! She won!

3rd person P.O.V:

(y/n) walked over to where Yuri was when a strong hit sent her flying forward.

"Hey! What-?" She turned to look at whoever had pushed her and a feeling of dread filled her.

"M-M-M-Mother... F-F-Father..." She stuttered as they closed in on her.

"We knew you'd be here, you selfish brat!" Her mother yelled, kicking her.

(y/n) curled up into a ball on her knees with her hands over her head, a position she knew too well.

"(Y/N)!!!" Yuri yelled somewhere. The skaters were rushing to her side as Otabek and Viktor grabbed her parents held their hands behind their backs.

"You should've never been born! You hear me?! You're an absolutely worthless waste of space!" (y/n)'s mother yelled. (y/n) was pulled out of her ball like position and pulled into a hug by Yurio.

"It's alright, (y/n). It'll be ok." He whispered to her. She nodded, terrified, into his chest.

Police came and handcuffed her parents and took them into the police car. Yuri didn't know where they were going, but he hoped it was jail.

(y/n) pulled away from Yuri slowly and saw the skaters looking at her with worried faces. The crowd was silent apart from some whispering. She felt her eyes water and put her head in her hands as her body shook.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She said shakily, whimpering as she tried not to sob.

"(y/n)... look at me." Viktor said soothingly.

(y/n) looked up, scared. Viktor held out a hand and she took it as he helped her up and pulled her into a hug. Yuuri joined, then Phichit, then JJ, then Chris, then Yurio, and even Otabek!

"It's ok, (y/n). It's not your fault." Viktor said, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Suddenly, the crowd started clapping (and of course, the media was snapping pictures).  The skaters separated from their group hug before (y/n) spoke.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night of the banquet and Yuri was off moping in a corner.

"Yuri. Just tell her." Otabek said, coming up behind him.

"I can't! I was just about to tell her when Yakov interrupted me. Now I'll never be able to tell her..." He hit his head against a wall. Otabek facepalmed.

"You know what? That's it. (Y/N)!!! COME OVER HERE A MINUTE!" The Kazakh yelled. Yurio's eyes shot open and he turned red.

"Yeah, what's up?" (y/n) asked, jogging up to the two boys.

"Yuri has something to tell you," Otabek said before walking away. Yurio let out a mix between a choking sound and a whimper.

Yurio couldn't do it.

Not now.

He had to think of something.

Anything.

"H-have you seen Yuuri and Viktor flirting all night? I-it's disgusting." He stammered, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, painting a scowl onto his still red face.

"Really? I think it's nice. They seem to be happy," (y/n) said, closing her eyes and smiling. Yurio blushed harder.

"Heyyyyy guyyyys~" Yuuri slurred behind them. "Wanna have a pairs dance off?"

Yuuri was drunk. Again.

Viktor came running up behind them, with a slight smell of alcohol on him as well.

"Come on, Yuuriii~" Viktor pulled the Japanese man's hand and headed out on to the dance floor.

"Oh, no _way_  are they gonna beat us," Yurio said angrily, grabbing (y/n)'s hand and dragging her along. The music started playing and Yurio started dancing, sneaking glances at Yuuri and Viktor.

(y/n) stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Then Yurio took her hands and swung her around. Her eyes widened as she came back to face him. 

"Follow my lead," Yurio whispered.

(y/n) copied his movements and people started cheering and snapping pictures.

Finally, the song ended, but by that time Yurio and (y/n) were out of breath and laughing.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"So... what did you want to show me?" (y/n) asked, standing at the side of the rink.

Yurio had called her at 5 am and woke her up, saying he needed to show her something at the rink.

Yurio got into some sort of starting position as Viktor started music off to the side.

(y/n)'s eyes widened.

He was skating to Eros.

He glided along the ice, but he looked almost... tense? His face was red and if you looked hard enough you could see that he seemed to be shaking. He went into his first jump and fell before getting up and continuing.

Viktor's P.O.V:

All of the confidence I had seen when teaching him this just seemed to disappear. I could tell he was nervous just by watching him. His movements were forced and his eyes were open wide. He went into his second jump and fell, just like the first one. I could visibly see him freaking out now. He went into a quad-triple combination and stepped out, turning it into a lone single. He went into a spin, eyes wide, and fell. He slid across the ice and put his head in his hands and (y/n) gasped. She ran out--in her shoes mind you--and slipped before sliding all the way to Yurio and bumping into him.

3rd Person P.O.V:

(y/n) slid across the ice and tried her best to direct herself to Yurio.

"Yuri!" She yelled. He refused to look up. He'd never performed that badly. He couldn't even face her now, much less tell her he liked her.

He felt her crash into him and he fell back with her arms around his neck.

"I loved it!" (y/n) yelled.

He looked at her, surprised.

"But I did awful," he said, blushing and looking away.

"I don't care! I still think you did wonderfully!" (y/n) seemed to realize she was hugging him and hurriedly shuffled back.

"Um... Sorry!" The two teens both said at the same time.

"Yuri. I want you to teach me how to do quads." (y/n) said, looking directly into his eyes. He looked startled, but slowly nodded his head. 

"Um... Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me off the ice?" (y/n) said, blushing. She was only wearing her running shoes and was scared to move in fear of falling. Yurio blushed and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" (y/n) was flailing around.

"I'm helping you off the ice, idiot!" Yurio muttered.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

An hour later, they're still working on quads.

"How... are you... not dead...?" Yurio said between panting gasps of air.

(y/n) was laying sprawled out on the ice.

"I am..." She sighed.

"Hey, (y/n)?"

"Yeah...?"

"... I think I'm in love with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow cliffhanger sorry XD and sorry for how long this took to come out, I've had the worst writer's block! Anyways, hopefully it won't take this long this time!


	12. Chapter 12

_What?! I couldn't say that just yet! What was I thinking?!_ Yurio screamed internally, eyes widening and face flushing. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now what's she gonna think?! She's going to hate me._

"W-wait... what? Is that true, Yuri?" (y/n) said, leaning closer and staring deep into his eyes.

"Ah... um... I... is w-what true?" Yurio said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yuri?" (y/n) sing-songed as she leaned even closer.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about..." Yuri insisted.

(y/n) took a deep breath.

"Well, if it happened to be true then that'd be good..." She muttered.

"Wait, what? Why?" Yuri asked, suddenly interested.

"Hmm... no reason!" (y/n) said, smirking. She stood up and started skating away.

 _Where did all this confidence come from?_  Yuri wondered. He followed her quickly.

"Wait, no, you have to tell me. You can't just leave it like that." Yuri insisted, annoyed.

"I very well can, you just don't want me to." (y/n) teased. She turned to leave again.

Yurio grabbed her hand and she froze, surprised at the sudden physical contact from him.

"I just confessed my feelings to you and you're going to leave without an answer?!" Yuri asked, scowling. (y/n) could just make out that his lips were trembling slightly and his eyes were glassy.

"Yuri..." She said carefully.

"Please... just reject me already..." Yuri said, voice breaking.

(y/n) sighed.

"You really are stupid, you know that?" (y/n) said.

Yuri lowered his head in shame and bit his lip, feeling tears threaten to spill.

"Did you honestly think I didn't feel anything for you?" (y/n) whispered, smiling.

Yuri's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. He looked up hesitantly. 

"W-what?" He asked quietly.

"Yuri, I've probably liked you longer than you've liked me." (y/n) said.

"I really doubt that." Yuri scoffed, turning his head slightly.

"Really? Prove you've liked me longer then." (y/n) teased.

Though Yuri would never admit it, he wanted to kiss her. To prove it.

"I've liked you since you told me your name," Yuri said.

"Well, I've liked you since-" (y/n) was cut off by Viktor.

"Ok, we get it. You two have been hopelessly in love for most of your lives." Viktor yelled. The two teens blushed scarlet.

"Shut up, old man!" Yuri and (y/n) yelled in sync.

Viktor sighed and went into the changing rooms.

"So... now what?" (y/n) asked.

"I... I don't really know... I'm not good at this kind of stuff..." Yuri replied sheepishly.

"Does that mean we're dating?" (y/n) inquired.

"I suppose it does," Yuri said.

There was an awkward  silence

"So... wanna go get ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me change fir-" (y/n) was cut off.

"Hold it right there!" Viktor yelled, pointing towards the new couple. Yuuri was next to him and both of them were in their ice skates.

"Congrats, Yurio! We always knew you could do it!" Yuuri yelled excitedly.

"Shut it, pig!" Yuri yelled, blushing.

"Anyways, would you two want to do a pair skate?" Viktor asked.

The two teens looked at each other apprehensively. 

"I don't trust myself to throw and catch (y/n)..." Yuri said surprisingly timidly.

"I trust you." (y/n) looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. Yuri looked back at her and blushed even harder.

"D-damn it, (y/n)..." He said, turning away and covering his face with a hand.

"Wait, what did I do?" She asked, looking to the two older males for guidance.

"You embarrassed the Russian punk, that's what you did," Viktor said, smiling.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"Ok, I'm done..." (y/n) said, panting. She had really pushed her limits today and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She skated off the ice and headed into the girls' changing rooms.

"So... have you had fantasies of doing adult things with (y/n)?" Viktor said, smirking.

"V-Viktor! He's 15!" Yuuri scolded.

"You mean... stuff like..." Yuri lowered his tone to a whisper, "holding hands?" 

The two older men deadpanned.

"Y-yeah... like that, Yurio..." Yuuri said.

"Um... I... She wouldn't... I don't think... Shut up!" He skated off the rink and got changed before waiting outside the girls' changing room. After about 10 minutes, he got worried and knocked on the door.

"(y/n)? Are you ok?"

There was silence.

"(y-y/n)... I'm coming in, ok?" He steeled himself. There was no one else there, so he would be fine, right? He hesitantly opened the door and saw (y/n) sprawled out on the floor.

"(Y/N)?!" He ran over to her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning, Yuri." She smiled sleepily and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open again.

"Why are you in here, Yuri?!" She half-yelled.

"You were in here for like 20 minutes, I got worried."

"Oh... Thanks, I guess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! Also, sorry it took so long to come out! I'll have much more time to write so I should (hopefully) be updating more frequently.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I'm going to rewrite this series and make it better, so I will be discontinuing this one. Dont worry though! I'm working to make the next one a lot better!


End file.
